


逆向行驶班次

by OceanPure



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 原著向, 另一种可能性结局后续, 格伊, 诺普 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanPure/pseuds/OceanPure
Summary: “现在的我们什么都能轻松解决吧？”“那当然了。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES：  
> >游戏原著向 30岁时间段设定+游戏中全员存活结局设定 | HE  
> >此篇故事请当做另一个世界的另一种可能性未来 | 就是想看成熟的四人的恋爱！！  
> >祝食用愉快

 

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

**01**

 

 

 

 

“还是很喜欢拍照啊。”

正在翻照片的手猛地划了一下，屏幕上的照片像是不受控制的水流般哗啦啦地朝很久之前的记录冲过去。普朗托从最开始的失态恢复过来，他侧过头，墨蓝色的头发忽地蹭过他的脸。

“……陛下，”他压低声音，顺带着抬手把对方裹在头上的布料往下拽了拽，遮住了露出来的头发，“果然还是偷溜出来------”

“好照片。”诺克提斯说道，声音闷在布料里，分辨不出情绪。

普朗托顺着他的视线扭过头，自己手中相机的屏幕上是八个月前的一张照片。由于角度不对有点曝光，可他们依旧选择保留了这张。照片里的他们风尘仆仆，脸上是血和灰，疲惫感扑面而来。

破烂的王座上坐着他们的王，军师和王盾靠着椅背，借力才勉强站着，而普朗托直接坐在了地上。可这张照片里印刻着这射进窗户的第一束光和溢出来的笑意。

“是啊。”普朗托忍不住笑了，他几乎无法把目光从照片上挪开。

 

 

诺克提斯走到普朗托身旁，他的视线掠过了前方不远处的一对母女。

女孩伸手想要从母亲手上把照片拿回来似的，母亲却压低了声音，异常警惕地看向他们，惊恐的情绪短暂地闪过，没等诺克提斯多留意，她就已经拉着小女孩快步离开了。女孩边走着，仍然执意问：“那是什么？”

 

 

“怎么了？”普朗托问他。

诺克提斯反问：“那张照片是你给他们的？”

“是啊，”普朗托说，他冲频频回头的女孩挥了挥手，“他们那一个营区的人都需要安排，三天了，这才是第二批人进这里，尼格……也就是刚才那个女孩，看到相机新奇，就想要一起拍照。”

“难怪这几天没看到你，”诺克提斯并未继续问下去，他拉下遮在自己脸上的布，舒了口气，“还要多久？”

普朗托挠挠头发，“要论忙的话，当然和陛下你比不了，话说后天是你的第一场演讲吧？”

诺克提斯故作惊讶：“原来你还记得。”

“喂喂，我可是紧赶慢赶，坐车的人都向我抗议了，”普朗托夸张地皱着眉，“倒是你，还是留着那一下巴的胡子，你就想以这个样子演讲吗？”

诺克提斯笑道：“你是想当第二个伊格尼斯吗？”

普朗托挑眉，“但你要是这样引起骚动到时候我可不帮你。”

“不会的，”诺克提斯说道，他反倒一把扯下了布料，墨蓝色头发没了束缚，在微风里凌乱地散开，他弯起嘴角笑起来，“而你也不会。”

“什么啊。”普朗托一把接下诺克提斯扔给他的布料，那上面还沾着余温，就像是柔柔的呼吸蹭过他的指肚般。

诺克提斯抬手将碎发归拢到耳后，光耀之戒在他的手指上分外刺眼。他拍了拍普朗托的肩，说道：“走吧。”

他先朝前走了两步，才听到普朗托赶上来的脚步声。

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

普朗托撑开手指上的发绳，另一只手把诺克提斯散落在脸侧的发收拢在手心。他的头发倒长不短，其中有不少都从手心里滑落。收拾到最后也只能恰好扎起一个短短的马尾。

他抬头看向前面镜子里的诺克提斯：“诺克特，你的头发是不是也要修剪一下？”

诺克提斯把剃须膏抹在脸上，听罢回道：“现在这样很糟糕？”

“倒不是不好，”普朗托双手撑在椅背上，“不过发型必须搭配上你这张帅气的脸才行啊。”

诺克提斯伸手在空中一抓，摸出一把小刀，“那倒是，”他说道，又后知后觉地反应过来，看向镜子里的普朗托，“为什么到我这，留胡子就变成不帅气了？”

“诶？”普朗托说道，“也不是这个意思……”

他的王顶着白泡沫说道：“格拉迪欧拉斯也留胡子，他也要出席后天的演讲。”

“他可是王之盾，”他反驳，“留胡子会增长他的气势。”

“你呢？”

突然朝向他的问题让普朗托愣了一下，发觉诺克提斯手里的小刀冷冷地反射着光。诺克提斯并未等他给出答案，便自行地用顺着下吧边缘刮过去。普朗托同时感觉自己下巴一凉。他下意识地摸摸自己的下巴，干笑道：“我其实……哈哈，没什么，就想让自己变得更加成熟一点。”

可这早已不是二十岁的时候，诺克提斯并没有应和他的自嘲。普朗托意识到这点，笑容也就僵住了。他咧了咧嘴，试图掩饰不自然。晃眼间，察觉到诺克提斯映在镜子中向他投射过来的目光。

诺克特早在十年前就隐隐约约有王的气势了，如今更是如此，他不动声色的注视像是把普朗托钉在了原地。

奇怪。普朗托眨眨眼，在诺克特眼中看不出有任何其他的情绪，就像是单纯的好奇，而对答案不意外。果然是要真正当上一个国家的王的男人了吗？

诺克提斯将最后一点泡沫甩进水里，普朗托这才发现他是一直笑着的。

“这个答案，”他俯下身去，将脸上冲洗干净，“果然很普朗托。”

王朝向他，沾湿的发缕贴在脸上，水顺着脸贴着脖颈流下来，墨蓝色的眼睛看着他，忽地就近在眼前。普朗托从这晃神中挣扎出来，他下意识地后退一步，才意识到诺克提斯不过是走过来，将他系在胳膊上的布料取下来，将脸上的水擦干而已。

“什么反应啊你。”普朗托撇嘴，将目光移开了。

 

 

太耀眼了，从以前开始就------无论是眼睛还是面容，尤其是那灵魂。

 

 

诺克提斯将手中的布随便扔在椅背上，他扫了一眼侧过头去的普朗托，从他身边走过，靠在窗边朝下看去。普朗托不出意料，很快就跟过来了。

王问他：“怎么样？”

他们目光所及之处，虽说未成规模，既有着过去辉煌也有着残败，但冉冉新生正在这里扎根。干枯的喷泉现在也是波光粼粼，完好的土地上开始发芽。乱而富有生机。他们这八个月所一直忙碌奔波的，不就是为了这个国家的未来吗？

“不能更好了，现在都有小型的集市了。”普朗托说道。

“你啊，”诺克提斯说道，“我说的是我。”

普朗托扭头看向诺克提斯，方才明白诺克特问的是什么。少了那些胡子，诺克特乍一看有些陌生起来，可投过来的目光却又分外熟悉。他赶忙说道：“当然是最帅的了！感觉年轻了不止五岁。”

“格拉迪奥又要成为我们这里最显老的人了，”诺克提斯说道，“他又要念叨了。”

“明明伊格尼斯和他一个岁数，”普朗托也坐在窗沿上，“不过伊格尼斯根本没有什么变化吧！真是可怕。”

“这事要去问格拉迪奥，他才知道答案。”

“他们还是一起行动？”

诺克提斯点头：“明天回来。”

“我们的王第一次演讲，四个人谁也不会缺席的。”

“啊，肯定的，”诺克提斯说，“我们不一直都是这样吗？”

“真好啊。”

诺克提斯直起身，面朝向他：“还有精力出去吗？趁着那两个人不在。”

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

“果然还是喜欢胡来。”

普朗托手里拿着烤肉串，毫无说服力地感叹道。他其实根本不意外诺克特会顶着真面目大摇大摆地走进小集市。为了保护他们两个的口粮，他就不跟着诺克特挤进前面那堆人群里了。

他念叨着：“可千万别走散了……”

 

 

诺克提斯终于从最末尾挤到了最前面，在嘈杂的声音里他只有提高嗓音：“请来三个！对，多放点辣椒！”

说完这些，他自己都觉得一阵怀念，这幅光景是他怎么都没有奢望过的。他的确希望拥有以后的时光，却又不太敢去想，怕这些会击碎他的决心。

他朝后面看去，黑压压的人已经把普朗托挡个严严实实，他苦笑道：“他可别乱走啊------”

“听说了吗？我们新的王……”

这句话从他耳边轻飘飘的溜走，诺克提斯并未多留意。十年前大家也是把他们当成热点在谈论。可下一句却又太不同寻常了。

“诶？！真的吗！”那声音变低了，却也没有逃过他的耳朵，“居然有间谍……？”

“没错，听说有照片……”

诺克提斯听到他们重新提起了那个词，他们带着恐惧，带来的是未来可能发生的事的不祥征兆。他在这人群中突然被分离出来般，浸入了冷静之中。

 

 

他们说：“……那可是帝国创造出来的武器。”

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

NOTES：最近才入FF15坑 这游戏也太好玩了 四人也太可爱了 想写写自己的妄想 三十岁的他们的恋爱【。】还想走走剧情

更新掉落不定…………新年新坑


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >虽说是成熟的四人的恋爱 可根本不会比二十岁的他们来的更加轻松和容易，没什么会比那段时光更加自由了，长大了便越难以做自己想做的事，也不能不做自己不想做的事，想要说出的话无法开口，隐藏起来，却想要传达的想法也无法到达。

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

**02**

 

 

 

伊格尼斯醒的时候，外面已然有了嘈杂声。在他还没完全睁开眼睛之前，便有一只手贴上来，覆盖在他的眼睛上，把外界的光线挡个严严实实。

坐在他旁边的格兰迪奥淡淡地说道：“你果然又忘了。”

半秒后，伊格尼斯反射性地说：“抱歉。”

这回格兰迪奥没有说话了，也没收回手。身边传来的微弱寒气让伊格尼斯意识到格拉迪奥早就已经出去了一趟，然而回来之后坐在这里也不知道有多长时间了。是他自己警惕性变差了吗？连这样近在咫尺的动静都没惊动他。或许是十年所养成的习惯真的很可怕，这样细枝末节的东西，连格拉迪奥也已经学会留心了。

戒指并未完全夺取他的双眼，除却无法使用的左眼，右眼不能在长时间的黑暗情况下突然看见强光。而格兰迪奥比他早一步注意到了从简陋帐篷透进来的光，用手帮他挡住了。

对方略微地松开手指，让细碎的光线漏下来。他问：“怎么样？”

伊格尼斯睁开眼，调试着眨眼，或许是格拉迪奥的手太过灼热，连带着光也暖和起来。

他回道：“没问题了。”

格拉迪奥这才收回手，“别再忘了。”

“啊。”伊格尼斯应和着，坐了起来。他接过格兰迪奥递过来的眼镜，戴上的时候，格拉迪奥已经站了起来，他把搭在地铺边的外套甩到肩上，掀开帐篷出去了。

其实这光线还是有些刺眼。伊格尼斯眯了眯眼，也拿起了自己的外套。

 

 

从这世界终于重新迎来光明那日之后，他们就四处奔波，曾经是亡国之民的人在他们的带动下都在慢慢从世界各地回来。当时虽说王都经历了惨烈的攻击，绝大多数居民却存活了下来，流离失所，也有些不愿再回来。

而这是他们在西部能够找到的最后一批王都市民了，他们大多都郁郁寡欢，沉默不言，与外面居住着的其他人截然相反。剩下那热情的一小部分人则担当起了照顾大家的义务。

伊格尼斯在人群中一眼就找到了格兰迪奥，而同一时间，他也看到对方的视线落在了他身上。

“谢谢。”伊格尼斯说道，接过格兰迪奥为他留的三明治。

格兰迪奥咽下口中的食物，说道：“果然差远了。”

“这也是没办法，”伊格尼斯说，“毕竟厨具都放在了王都。”

“还好很快就要回去了。”

“按照目前这个速度，今天晚上应该就能到，”伊格尼斯说，“明天就是诺克特的演讲了。”

“真是令人期待，不过最心情复杂的人应该是你吧？”

“我对我们的王有信心，”他推了推眼镜，顿了一下，“……不过衣服打扮风格就另说了。”

“诺克特的话，一定会说自己已经足够帅气，穿什么衣服都一样吧。”

“你和普朗托也都要换衣服。”

“真是苦恼啊，”格拉迪奥笑了笑，“只能遵命了……军师。”

 

 

伊格尼斯察觉到格兰迪奥那细微的不自然，若不是他们已然一起度过了漫长的岁月，这样如此微小的插曲，就算是他也无法分析出来。格兰迪奥说到后半句话的时候，显然隐瞒了一些内容，也许是想表达出来，却不知道为何又突然改了主意。

他靠在木桌上，不动声色地瞥向身旁的王之盾。所有刻印在他皮肤上的花纹，嵌入血肉的伤痕，一笔一划勾勒出来的身形，伊格尼斯无论是作为军师或是朋友，早已熟记于心。可当他看到在格兰迪奥耳边随风飘动的黑发，看到他扎起来的马尾，看到他的眼睛------这些在伊格尼斯眼睛失明的几年里，几乎是刻在他的灵魂里的东西------他就如此清晰地意识到，他们再也不是二十多岁的人了。

最后一口冷掉的三明治被他吞下去，伊格尼斯把手上的碎屑拍掉，站直了身体：“走吧，即使是最后一站，也有必要去看看。”

“走吧。”格拉迪奥跟在他身旁，一如既往地随声附和着。

 

 

相比较起这段路程的前半段，这里就显得空旷许多。通常情况下，森林的路崎岖难走，因此深处往往有幸存下来的古老遗迹，而这里的荒野却只有自然形成的山石，藏有晶石的可能性就更小了。

“这个方向毫无反应。”格拉迪奥一脚踩在冲他扑过来的阿拉克兰的尾巴上，让它尾端的尖刺只能在空中徒劳地甩着。

伊格尼斯随手甩出飞刀，将其一击致命，他看了看周围，“再试试那边。”

“虽然水晶失去踪迹，可诺克特还能继续使用魔法，”格兰迪奥说，“也就说明至少水晶并没有消失……那边也没有信号。”

“那就前往下一片区域------”

“该走了，”格兰迪奥打断他，“到出发的时间了。”

 

 

从小到大，格兰迪欧拉斯都是一个性子，年轻的时候是缺乏磨炼，无法自敛锋芒，颇是雄心满志，为人处事热情且直白，带着无法避免的鲁莽和尖锐，一路跌跌撞撞，碰得个头破血流。

而现在却鲜少人能够看见往日的格兰迪奥了。如今他稳重而可靠，有足够的耐心又有着一身高超本领，不骄不躁，更是学会了思考。可这并不代表格兰迪奥的个性随着年龄的增长而消失，他们这四人这么些年，谁也没有失却当初的自我。

有些刺被时光折了，还有些却是被自身藏了起来。它们被埋在灵魂深处，早就收放自如了。诚然，伊格尼斯必须承认他们全员都有着惊人的成长，但比起当初也失去了不少东西。

 

 

伊格尼斯眼中倒映着的格兰迪奥正微垂着眼看着他，眼里看不出负面的情绪。是了，这就是格兰迪奥于他来说最难以抵抗的一点，他有的时候直觉准的惊人，直白而一针见血，让人无法招架。

因此，就算是格兰迪奥这句话语气是难得的强硬，伊格尼斯也仅仅只是犹豫了几秒，便调转了脚步，“你说得对。”他说。

是他操之过急了。

“如果当初没有做出那样的选择的话，”格兰迪奥说，“现在就会是另外一幅光景。”

“而那样的未来我绝不接受。”伊格尼斯重复了当时说过的话。格兰迪奥是在诺克特进水晶后的一年后从伊格尼斯的口中得知的真相，这样具有相同可能性的未来就在他们两个的沉默与守护下并存着，并走向了现在。

“伊格尼斯，如果水晶被找到并带回王都，会发生什么你也心知肚明吧。”

“诺克特是有了这样的觉悟才拜托我们帮忙去寻找的。”

“那你呢？”格兰迪奥说，“坚信着让诺克特牺牲的未来不值得的你……又是怎么想的？”

“作为军师，我知道什么该做什么不该，这和不用我说你也清楚自己的职责是一样的。”

“当然，”格兰迪奥忽地加重了后半句的咬字，“可千万要牢记你今天说的这句话，伊格尼斯。”

眼前有了他们营地的影子，格兰迪奥并未等他的回答，率先越过了他，走了过去。伊格尼斯看着他渐行渐远，变得模糊的身影，一句“当然了”怎么也无法说出口。

 

 

他到底在隐瞒什么？

然而这个疑问也终究被伊格尼斯压在了心底，只是装作什么也没发生的模样，走进人群中帮他们一起收拾。大约十点左右，他们才终于能够出发，伊格尼斯这才重新见到格兰迪奥，他把帐篷塞进他们的车里，关上了后备箱。

“我来开车。”伊格尼斯说。

格兰迪奥点头，不像平常那样和其他人挤在后座，而是选择了副驾驶位。伊格尼斯看了眼他上车之后就准备打盹的姿态，什么也没说。

 

 

他说道：“出发了。”

直到引擎轰鸣声响起，才听到迟来的一句，与格拉迪奥的视线同时落在他身上。

“……走吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

 


End file.
